A Gunslinger's Life
by TheDarkScythe
Summary: An One-shot. A brief description and summary about a life of a typical gunslinger.


Life of a Gunslinger

Author's note: After spending months of pondering how to write my first MS fiction in , I decided to write something about gunslinger. Here, I tried to make it sounded as real as possible by describing a little about the skills gunslinger had in the game. Enjoy!

We are quick and agile on our feet and we used guns as our weapon of choice to attack our prey from a range. We are known as the gunslinger, one of the two branches of pirate.

The word pirates suggested we sail on the seven seas, raiding many merchant ships for ourselves but the word pirate is actually derived from the Greek word πειράομαι (peiráomai) which meant to attempt or to try our luck. True, our predecessors have sailed on ships during their generation but as time goes on a lot of us spent actually more time on dry land as compared to them. This might because fortunes were more easily amassed by hunting down beasts that existed here. Also though some of us were a rough lot, we rarely or never used our powers to plunder or raid from others for our own gains. Our fighting abilities were simply used for hunting and self defense purposes.

Some people classified us as the polar opposite of Brawler, our unofficial 'counterpart', as Brawlers started off strong and slow while we are fast and weak. However that only applies in battles as when it comes to movement, we dash at almost the same speed.

At soon as we became a pirate, we had to learn about how to be essence of piracy itself; speed. However, majority of us chose our weapon of choice long before we even became a pirate. For first job advancement, we were so busy training our speed and accuracy that we only handled guns only a little better than amateurs.

As soon as we hit the second job advancement, we get to study more about our weapon. Invisible shot enable us to shoot quickly at several preys that it seemed like a single gunshot. We can even fake a shot to frighten our few enemies into a precious few seconds before we can follow up with another attack. Also, we could even somehow utilize the recoil of our gun so that we navigate around the environment with ease.

In short, the ease of using a gun makes us a really quick class. However, because it's so easy to shoot, most of us did not bother to aim properly, and thus our shots rarely reached their home. Therefore, we often miss the 'vital part' of our target and as a result, we inflict the lowest damage among other classes. More than once had we discharged dozens of cartridge from our weapons and our prey is already covered with crimson liquid and yet it still had strength to retaliate. If we bothered to even aim better, we could have ended its misery with one or two shots by shooting right into its 'vital part'.

However, our luck changes as soon as we hit the 3rd job advancement. Since, the same mistake could not be made again and again; our aims were improved along with the already near breakneck rate of shooting. In short, we started to shoot faster and our improved aims made our preys fall faster.

Of course, now that we mastered our weapon of choice, we had to invent other tricks to back us up. Hermits can merge several shurikens into one giant one which had the power to slice through several beasts whereas White Knights can now infuse their weapons with elemental power of Ice, Fire and Lightning respectively. For us however, we get to summon our predecessor's acquaintances while they (our predecessors) were out at sea. Somehow as time goes on these animals has promoted from acquaintances to allies. They can appear briefly in battle to assist us in taking the beast(s) down. Apart from that, like White Knights, we had the powers of elements. Unlike White Knights however, we utilize them by special capsule which stores the powers of these elements. We can either shoot out a stream of flame to reduce our targets into cinders, or made their molecules stop vibrating (as proven by Lord Kelvin, the inventor of absolute scale) by firing a pale blue beam at them. In short, we had the best of both worlds unlike Mages.

Most people would have stopped here and settle down into a quiet live, but those who pursued for power will realize their journey had just began.

At the 4th job advancement, we had improvements on our skills that we had already acquired. For example, we can summon more of our prized beasts into battle as well as having better mastery and control over them. Apart from that, Homing beacon, a skill that ensures our bullets find their home on a specific target in a large crowd, has been upgraded to Bullseye which allows us to shoot even more accurate and thus closer to their weak spot, inflicting more damage. Our elemental shots also had been improved to enhance its effect.

However, the skills that were most lusted among corsairs were Battleships related skills. Battleship alone is next to useless as all it does is to giving up our speed for some defense. However, its cannon enable us to deal even more damage than we ever had with guns. This is done by firing four cannon balls at enemy for major damage. On the other hand, torpedo enables us to blast through a crowd of mob.

At this point, whatever way we wanted to develop our skill is up to us. Those with ideology will strive to pursue their goal through their way of mastering skills.

In short, the path of a gunslinger is a long but rewarding one. If one dedicates himself truly, he will be rewarded by the interesting skills of outlaw and corsairs.

Note: About gunslinger dealing low damage compared to other class before 3rd job… I do realize Nexon decided to buff up gunslinger's damage but I have finished writing this story only after the patch. Oh well… Anyway, those who played for a long time will understand how hard it is to deal decent damage until level 78 is.

When reviewing, make sure to be civil. Comments like "YOU SUCK, GET A LIFE" or something like that is not welcomed. More stories from me are on the way.

Peace out,

Dark Scythe,

AKA The Reaper Who Prefers Pen over Scythe


End file.
